deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pangoro
Pangoro is a Dark & Fighting type Pokemon that debuted in the 6th Generation. It is known as the "Daunting Pokemon" & evolves from Pancham. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As Pangoro * Pangoro vs Pandamon (Completed) * Po vs Pangoro Battles Royale * Bear Pokémon Battle Royale * [[Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale|'Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale']] Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'11" * Weight: 299.8 lbs. Type * Fighting & Dark Base Stats * HP: 95 * Attack: 124 * Defense: 78 * Sp. Atk: 69 * Sp. Def: 71 * Speed: 58 * Total: 495 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * The bamboo twig in its mouth lets it sense opponent's movements. * Extremely aggressive. * Iron Fist: Increases the power of punching moves by 20%. * Mold Breaker: Causes certain abilities not to affect Pangoro's moves. * Scrappy: Lets Pangoro hit ghosts.(Hidden Ability) * Takes half the damage from Rock & Ghost type attacks. * Takes 1/4 of the damage from Dark type attacks. * Immune to Psychic type attacks. Feats * Strong enough to snap a telephone pole. * Can hit with enough force to send a dump truck flying. * Threw Meowth through the sky. * Body completely blocked Chespin's spines. Faults * Takes 2X the damage from Fighting & Flying type moves. * Takes 4X the damage from Fairy type moves. * Loses its fighting spirit if it loses the bamboo twig in its mouth.(X&Y Anime) Trivia Pancham Death Battle Info Background * Height: 2' * Weight: 17.6 lbs. Type * Fighting Base Stats * HP: 67 * Attack: 82 * Defense: 62 * Sp. Atk: 46 * Sp. Def: 48 * Speed: 43 * Total: 348 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Iron Fist: Increases the power of punching moves by 20%. * Mold Breaker: Causes certain abilities not to affect Pancham's moves. * Scrappy: Lets Pancham hit ghosts.(Hidden Ability) * Takes 1/2 the damage from Bug, Rock, & Dark type Pokemon. Feats Faults * Takes 2X the damage from Flying, Psychic, & Fairy type Pokemon. Trivia Moveset Notes: * Moves that reduce stats can only reduce stats by 6 stages. * Moves that increase stats can only increase stats by 6 stages. * Every time Protect, Detect, Endure, or Quick Guard is used more than once in a row, its accuracy will decrease by 50%. ** This includes using one move after the other (ex. using Protect then using Detect), or using the same move twice. * Moves learned by a lower evolution can be retained by higher evolutions. Level Up * Leer: (Normal-Type, Status) Gives the opponent an intimidating look, lowering their defense by 1 stage. (Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Tackle: (Normal-Type, Physical) Tackles the opponent. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Arm Thrust: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Lets loose a flurry of 2-5 punches. (Pow. 15 per hit)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Work Up: (Normal-Type, Status) Rouses itself, increasing its Attack & Sp. Attack by 1 stage each. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Karate Chop: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Chops the opponent, is more likely to land critical hits. (Pow. 50)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Comet Punch: (Normal-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent 2-5 times. (Pow. 18 per hit)(Acc. 85)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Slash: (Normal-Type, Physical) Slashes the opponent, is more likely to land critical hits. (Pow. 70)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Circle Throw: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Throws the opponent away. Has Priority -6. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 90)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Vital Throw: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Throws the opponent, never misses. Has Priority -1. (Pow. 70)(Acc. Infinite)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Body Slam: (Normal-Type, Physical) Crushes the foe under its weight. 30% chance of paralyzing the opponent. (Pow. 85)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Crunch: (Dark-Type, Physical) Bites the opponent. 20% chance of lowering the opponent's defense by 1 stage. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Entrainment: (Normal-Type, Status) Does an odd dance that makes the opponent copy the user's Ability. (Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Parting Shot: (Dark-Type, Status) Threatens the opponent, lowering their Attack & Sp. Attack by 1 stage each. (Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Sky Uppercut: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Uppercuts the opponent, even when they're flying. (Pow. 85)(Acc. 90)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Bullet Punch: (Steel-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent with the speed of a bullet. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro ** This move has high priority, & will likely hit the opponent before they get a chance to strike. * Hammer Arm: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Heavily strikes the opponent with their fist, lowers the user's speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 100)(Acc. 90)by: Pangoro * Low Sweep: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Swiftly attacks the opponent's legs, lowering their speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 65)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Taunt: (Dark-Type, Status) Taunts the foe into only using attack moves. (Acc. 100)by: Pangoro Move Tutor * Block: (Normal-Type, Status) Spreads out its arms to prevent the opponent from escaping battle. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Covet: (Normal-Type, Status) Endearingly approaches the opponent before stealing their item. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Drain Punch: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent, heals the user by 50% of the damage dealt. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Dual Chop: (Dragon, Physical) Brutally strikes the opponent twice. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 90)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Endeavor: (Normal-Type, Physical) Hits the opponent, lowering the opponent's HP to be the same as his. (Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Fire Punch: (Fire-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent with a fiery fist, 10% chance to burn the opponent. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Focus Punch: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Focuses before launching a punch. The user will flinch if hit while focusing. Has Priority -3. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Foul Play: (Dark-Type, Physical) Uses the opponent's power when it attacks. (Pow. 95)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Gunk Shot: (Poison-Type. Physical) Shoots filthy garbage at the opponent, 30% chance to poison the target. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 80)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Helping Hand: (Normal-Type, Status) Boosts the power of an ally's attack. Has Priority +5. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Hyper Voice: (Normal-Type, Special) Shouts hard enough to inflict damage. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Ice Punch: (Ice-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent with an icy fist, 10% chance of freezing the target. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Iron Head: (Steel-Type, Physical) Slams the opponent with its steel hard head, 30% chance of making the target flinch. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Knock Off: (Dark-Type, Physical) Slaps the target. If the target was holding an item, then they drop it & take 50% more damage. (Pow. 65)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Laser Focus: (Normal-Type, Status) Concentrates intensely, guaranteeing a critical hit on the next attack.by: Pangoro * Low Kick: (Fighting-Type, Physical) A low kick that knocks the target over. Does more damage to heavier foes. (Pow. 20-120)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Outrage: (Dragon-Type, Physical) Rampages for 2-3 turns before becoming confused. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Snatch: (Dark-Type, Status) Steals the effects of an opponent's Status move. Has Priority +4. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Snore: (Normal-Type, Special) Snores loudly while asleep. Can only be used when sleeping, has a 30% chance of making the target Flinch. (Pow. 50)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Spite: (Ghost-Type, Status) Spitefully removes 2-5 PP from the opponent's last move. (Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Stomping Tantrum: (Ground-Type, Physical) Attacks the enemy in frustration. Deals 2X the damage if it's last move failed. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Superpower: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Attacks the opponent with great power, lowers the user's Attack & Defense by 1 stage each. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Throat Chop: (Dark-Type, Physical) Attacks the target's throat, keeping them from using moves that require their voice. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Thunder Punch: (Electric-Type, Physical) Punches the target with an electrified fist, has a 10% chance of Paralyzing the target. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Uproar: (Normal-Type, Special) Attacks in an Uproar for 3 turns, waking up sleeping opponents, as well as keeping others from sleeping. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Zen Headbutt: (Psychic-Type, Physical) Focuses its willpower to its head before delivering a headbutt. Has a 20% chance of making the target Flinch. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 90)by: Pancham, Pangoro TM * Work Up: (Normal-Type, Status) Rouses itself, increasing Attack & Sp. Atk by one stage each. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Dragon Claw: (Dragon-Type, Physical) Slashes the opponent with dragon empowered claws. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Roar: (Normal-Type, Status) Roars at the opponent, scaring them away. Has Priority -6. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Toxic: (Poison-Type, Status) Badly Poisons the target, causing them to take increasing amounts of damage over time. (Acc. 90)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Bulk Up: (Fighting-Type, Status) Tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, increasing Attack & Defense by one stage each. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Hidden Power: (Normal-Type, Special) A unique attack that varies in type depending on the Pokémon using it. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Sunny Day: (Fire-Type, Status) Intensifies the Sun for 5 turns. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Taunt: (Dark-Type, Status) Taunts the opponent into rage, forcing them to only use attack moves for 3 turns. (Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Hyper Beam: (Normal-Type, Special) Attacks the opponent with a powerful beam, must rest for 1 turn afterwards. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 90)by: Pangoro * Protect: (Normal-Type, Status) Negates all damage for one turn, has Priority +3. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Rain Dance: (Water-Type, Status) Summons heavy rain for 5 turns. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Frustration: (Normal, Physical) A full power attack that deals more damage the more the user dislikes its trainer. (Pow. 1-102)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Earthquake: (Ground, Physical) Sets off an earthquake, deals 2X damage against foes underground, has no effect on flying foes. (Pow. 100)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Return: (Normal, Physical) A full power attack that grows more powerful the more the user likes its trainer. (Pow. 1-102)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Brick Break: (Fighting, Physical) Swiftly chops the opponent, breaking barriers like Light Screen & Reflect. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Double Team: (Normal, Status) Moves rapidly to create illusory copies of itself, raises Evasiveness by 1 stage. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Sludge Bomb: (Poison-Type, Special) Launches filthy sludge at the enemy from its stinger. Has a 30% chance of poisoning the enemy.(Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Rock Tomb: (Rock, Physical) Hurls boulders at the opponent, lowers opponent's Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 95)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Aerial Ace: (Flying, Physical) Quickly attacks the opponent, never misses. (Pow. 60)(Acc. Infinite)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Torment: (Dark-Type, Status) Keeps the foe from using the same move in a row.(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Facade: (Normal, Physical) Attacks the opponent, deals 2X damage when under the effect of a Status Condition. (Pow. 70)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Rest: (Psychic, Status) The user sleeps for awhile, fully restores HP & heals Status Conditions. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Attract: (Normal, Status) Infatuates targets of the opposite gender. (Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Thief: (Dark-Type, Physical) Attacks the enemy and steals their held item. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Low Sweep: (Fighting, Physical) Swiftly strikes the opponent's legs, lowering their Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 65)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Round: (Normal, Special) Sings a damaging song to the opponent. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Echoed Voice: (Normal, Special) Attacks the target with an echoing voice, increases in power by 40 Pow every turn it's used. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Focus Blast: (Fighting, Special) Heightens its mental focus & unleashes its power, 10% chance of lowering the target's Sp. Def by 1 stage. by: Pangoro * False Swipe: (Normal, Physical) A restrained attack that leaves the opponent with 1 HP. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Fling: (Dark, Physical) Throws its held item at the opponent. (Pow. 10-130)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Quash: (Dark, Status) Suppresses the target, forcing them to move last in the turn. (Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Embargo: (Dark-Type, Status) Prevents the opponent from using items. (Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Shadow Claw: (Ghost, Physical) Slashes the opponent with a claw of shadows, twice as likely to land Critical Hits. (Pow. 70)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Payback: (Dark-Type, Physical) Deals damage. If the opponent does something before the user uses Payback, the attack does double damage. (Pow. 50)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Giga Impact: (Normal-Type, Physical) Charges at the enemy with all its strength then rests. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 90)by: Pangoro * Stone Edge: (Rock, Physical) Summons sharp stones from underneath the opponent to attack them, twice as likely to land Critical Hits. (Pow. 100)(Acc. 80)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Swords Dance: (Normal, Status) A frenetic dance that raises the user's Attack by 2 stages. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Bulldoze: (Ground, Physical) Stomps the ground, damaging surrounding enemies, lowers target's Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Rock Slide: (Rock, Physical) Throws boulders at the opponent, 30% chance that the opponent will Flinch. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 90)by: Pancham, Pangoro * X-Scissor: (Bug-Type, Physical) Slashes the foe by crossing its arms. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Infestation: (Bug-Type, Special) Infests the enemy with tiny insects (don't think too much into it). Target loses 1/16 of their health every turn for 4-5 turns. by: Pangoro * Poison Jab: (Poison-Type, Physical) Stabs the opponent, has a 30% chance of poisoning the foe. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Pangoro * Grass Knot: (Grass, Specal) Trips the opponent with grass, deals more damage to heavier opponents. (Pow. 20-120)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Swagger: (Normal, Status) Enrages the opponent, causing Confusion & raising their Attack by 2 stages. (Acc. 85)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Sleep Talk: (Normal, Status) Performs a random attack while Sleeping. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Substitute: (Normal, Status) Uses HP to create a decoy that takes hits. by: Pancham, Pangoro * Surf: (Water, Special) Summons a giant wave to attack everyone around it, including allies. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Snarl: (Dark, Special) Yells as if ranting, damaging surrounding foes, as well as lowering their Sp. Atk by one stage each. (Pow. 55)(Acc. 95)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Dark Pulse: (Dark, Special) Releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts, has a 20% chance of making the target Flinch. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Pancham, Pangoro * Confide: (Normal-Type, Status) Tells the opponent a secret, lowers the target's Sp. Atk by 1 stage. by: Pancham, Pangoro HM Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Dark-Type Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Fighting-Type Pokemon Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Monster Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Bears